bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Itaru Shimura
(Shéndàqún) | birthday = September 19 | age = 18 | gender = Male | height = 5'11" | weight = 174 lbs | eyes = Grey | hair = Red | blood type = A- | affiliation = Team Kuramoto | previous affiliation = Gekkanryū Temple | occupation = None | previous occupation = Disciple of the Gekkanryū Temple | team = Team Kuramoto | previous team = Gekkanryū Temple | partner = Minato Kuramoto Rūka Ishida Hakkōda Kanō | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Seireitei | marital status = Single | relatives = Unnamed Uncle (deceased) | education = Gekkanryū Temple | status = Active | signature skill = Spirithold }} Itachi Shimura (志村 鼬, Shimura Itachi) is a male Shéndàqún who had once studied at the Gekkanryū Temple. After the death of every single member of the temple, by the hands of Seimei Abe, he has sought revenge upon the latter and the organization L'Obscurité. He is a member of Team Kuramoto. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Hakuda Expert Getsudō Expert Having practiced Getsudō as a former disciple of Gekkanryū Temple, Itachi had become one of its most proficient users. Even before the temple's destruction, Itachi was respected as one of the greatest students of the art style, having learned some of its most difficult concepts and prospects at a young age. However, while he is experienced in using all forms of Getsudō, Itachi prefers to use its more subtle applications rather than the standard bursts of spiritual energy that composes its basic level. Reflecting Nature (反射自然, Hansha Shizen): By reflecting the essence of nature around him, Itachi's spiritual energy can invoke growth and manipulation in the plants around him. However, what is truly dangerous about this application of Getsudō is that he can actually introduce new elements into the plants around him, actually growing forth a new species of organism that carries unique properties about them. Reflecting Water (反射水域, Hansha Suīki): Itachi can reflect the nature of water in the atmosphere, allowing him to invoke the essence of water that permits it to change into the transition phases of ice and steam. He can actually manifest water from his fingertips, overflowing in immense volumes, as it can be turned into a flow of ice that may take on various shapes in accordance with Itachi's whim. In terms of ice, Itachi can send forth a flowing rush of ice that instantly freezes anything it touches. He can even direct his hand strikes in the form of ice waves, which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. Tsukireiki Tsukireiki (月霊気, "Moon Aura"): Itachi has reached the level of proficiency in Getsudō to the point that he can manifest the moon aura. Through rigorous training, he managed to reach its completed form, which graciously boosts his physical capabilities to the same degree that a Bankai normally does. However, it does take a noticeable toll on his stamina the longer it is used. In his first stage... In his second stage... In the third and completed stage of the Tsukireiki, Itachi's true capabilities with the Getsudō are revealed. Spirithold Quotes Behind the Scenes